One Wish
by Angelical devil
Summary: What if you could have one wish to do with whatever you wanted? What would you wish for? And what would be the consequences? Set season 7, AU, God!Cas.


a/n so, long time no see, right? Heh. Um, I wrote this a while ago. It's Debriel! There's not enough of this stuff online. I'm serious! There should be more except that people like _Sabriel_. Like where does that even come from?! I mean, look at the height difference alone! Anyways, read and review. Please? Enjoy.

One Wish

_Sam's POV_

When the thought first crosses Sam's mind he thinks he's being ridiculous. I mean, c'mon, Dean and Gabriel? Crazy. He ends up blaming it on over-hunting and under-sleeping, but once it's there… it won't go away. And, the more he thinks about it, the more sense it starts to make. Sure, Gabriel's killed Dean Hundreds of times but, Dean walked away with zero recollection of the experience. And yes, Gabe had shot his brother but, it'd happened on the set of _their _favorite TV show.

Speaking of which, it was kinda weird how much they had in common. Even when they'd first met the "trickster," the two of them had had some sort of freaky connection. Not for the first time Sam wonders what they'd talked about before him and Bobby had burst in. he'd tried to ask Dean about it once but his brother had been vague at best.

"Jesus Sam! We talked, I did my job. I stalled he gabbed about how much he liked- he tried to make a deal for his life and I told me him no. You and Bobby came and I killed him. End of story."

But Dean hadn't really killed him. Not that his brother had known that the stake wouldn't work, of course. But still, he hadn't seemed to put off by seeing the guy again.

Anyways, once Sam realized how perfect they were for each other, all he had to do was make them see it. There's only one problem, Gabriel's dead. And then, there's the fact that his brother isn't gay. And even though Gabriel's not technically male _or_ female, Sam can't see his brother thinking of it that way. Dean's more a black and white kinda guy, if it looks like a duck and it talks like a duck….

At least, he thought Dean hadn't seen it, until Castiel pronounced himself God and told them to bow down. If they did he'd grant them each one wish, as a token of heavenly forgiveness…. Or something. He thought Dean hadn't seen it until he hears his brother asking, no begging, for Castiel to raise Gabriel. In return, dean's promising to obey, to sit this one out, anything if only Cas will bring back his angel. **His **angel.

Castiel cocks his head in confusion and for a second it's like they're seeing their friend again.

"Why?" he asks.

"Bcause I love him." Dean's voice is so soft that Sam wonders if he misheard him.

cas looks shocked, and Sam feels the same way. But then, the chips start to fall into place. He'd almost forgotten the nightmares and sickness, the drinking and recklessness that'd followed the Elysian. But then it'd stopped as suddenly as it'd started and he'd been so focused on the Lucifer thing… Sam wonders if Dean ever got to properly morn for Gabe.

Cas's voice brings him back to reality.

"you promise to obey?"

"yes, just bring him back."

And then he's there. Gabriel's lying in a heap at Castiel's feet. For a second Sam's heart stops as the body lies motionless. Then Dean's moving forward, the need to be near his angel overpowering any previous doubts. As though sensing his charge, Gabriel opens his eyes. Standing up, he falls into Dean's waiting arms.

"Note to self" Gabe mutters into Dean's shoulder, "dying sucks."

Looking up, at Dean's face he continues,

"Don't know how you-"

The archangel's words are cut off as Dean kisses him. The kiss is needy and desperate and Sam can't help but feel like he's intruding. This is a side of Dean that his brother would never willingly share with him. It's heartbreaking.

Castiel breaks the moment by reminding Dean that he has sworn his alliance now and must obey. Pulling away from Gabriel, Dean looks over at Castiel and Sam as though he'd forgotten they were there. He agrees, though, and Cas leaves with the sound of wings echoing in the air. As though a spell has been undone, all three of them hurry towards the impala in a rush to leave this place.

And as they start to drive, Sam and Gabe gang up on Dean's taste of music. And, despite everything, Sam can't halp but feel that things are the closest they've been to "okay" in a long time.


End file.
